


dear ash

by adamsparrish



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and ash's already dead, angsty maybe idk, sings only there for like a second, so mainly eiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsparrish/pseuds/adamsparrish
Summary: dear ash,this is collection of unsent and unread letters from eiji to ash. the dead can't read, but eiji writes, anyways.— the remains of my heart after watching this god forsaken anime
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first letter isn't mine. spoilers (though if youve read this far youve been spoiled by the tags and desc anyways sorry)

Dear Ash

Ash —  
I’m worried to death because I haven’t been able to see you doing well.

You said we live in different worlds. But is that true?  
We have different colored skin and eyes. We were born in different countries.  
But we’re friends. Isn’t that what counts?

I’m really glad I came to America. I met lots of people.  
And more than anything, I met you.

You asked me over and over if you scared me. But I never feared you, not once.  
What’s more is you’re hurt much more than me. I couldn’t help feeling that way.  
Funny, huh?

You’re way smarter, bigger, and stronger than me. But I always felt like I had to protect you. I wonder what it is I wanted to protect you from.  
I wanted to protect you from fate.  
The fate that tries to carry you away, drifting futher and futher.

You told me once about a leopard you read in a book. How you believed that leopard knew that it couldn’t go back.  
And I said you weren’t a leopard, that you could change your destiny.

You’re not alone. I’m by your side.  
My soul is always with you.

— Eiji Okumura


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Ash,

Ash —   
It’s been a while- too long- since I saw you. I am never going to see you again. The last time I wrote to you was eleven months ago, a month after you died. I ripped that paper up, and didn’t look at a pen for a week after.

You said that you didn’t want me to get hurt. That I would, if I got caught up in your world. I would trade my pain for your life, if I ever had that option. I don’t. 

I don’t regret it. Going to America. Meeting you.

I don’t know who I would be if I had not done that. I don’t know who I am now, not really- but whatever faint certainty I have in myself now, I don’t have in a version of me that doesn’t know you.

I wish I could have known you for longer.

But it doesn’t feel like I only knew you for only a few months. I’ve never known someone else the way I knew you. I don’t think I ever will. 

Sing misses you. He won’t say it.

We all miss you. In the dead of night, when I lie staring at white paint, I miss you. In the grocery store, when I see a pale white boy with blonde hair, I miss you. When I look at the photos from my first visit- the ones I still have, I miss you.

You won't come back to me, Ash. But I'll wait for you regardless.

— Eiji Okumura

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think! have a nice day/night <3


End file.
